Episode 8723 (2nd September 2015)
Plot It's Amy's first day at Weatherfield High, as well as Jack and Hope's at Bessie Street. Robert demands answers from Tracy. Sophie and Jack mark Kevin's 50th birthday. Kevin plans to have a quiet day. Tim buys him a hideous bracelet. Hope misses her first day at school as Tyrone and Fiz take her to hospital to get her scan results. Carla takes the day off work and is tempted when Nick leaves his credit card in the flat. Tracy admits to Robert that she unintentionally caused the fire in Carla's flat but strenuously denies going there to kill Carla. Cathy thinks about moving back home and spends the day there to see if she can cope with being there alone. Fiz is certain that Hope is healthy and gets Tyrone to take Hope home. Tracy tells Robert she wouldn't risk going back to prison and asks him to believe her. Tim plans to bring Kevin over to No.4 once Sally has the party set up but ends up holding the fort at the garage while Kevin goes to Bolton to pick up a part. Robert believes Tracy but wants her to come clean to Carla to end her self-loathing. Leanne is pleased when Simon is well behaved, offering to help out around the flat in exchange for a new phone. Tyrone has doubts about leaving Fiz on her own and leaves Hope with Roy and Mary to rejoin her. Cathy enjoys being back home and decides to move out of the cafe. Kevin is delayed in Bolton. Fiz and Tyrone are informed that Hope has a mass in her stomach and may have a type of childhood cancer. Cast Regular cast *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Jack Webster - Maddox Beswick *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Hope Stape - Faith & Nicole Holt *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Carla Connor - Alison King *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi (Uncredited) Guest cast *Consultant - Caroline Harding Places *Coronation Street *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen, hallway and yard *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Websters' Auto Centre *Nick's Bistro *Victoria Street *Jamila House *Roy's Rolls *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Ladybird Children's Hospital - Waiting room and consultant's room Notes *Last appearance of Jack Webster until 25th December 2015. *''TV Times'' synopsis: At the hospital, Fiz and Tyrone are stunned when the consultant tells them Hope has cancer; and Tracy comes clean to Robert about the cause of Carla's fire. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,590,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2015 episodes